Nagisa
- = - C = - Armor = }}}} }}Nagisa is one of the orphans adopted into the Army of the Samurai and immediately put into E Squad. Despite his overall passive nature, Nagisa has a natural talent for assassination as well as the path of a Samurai. Characteristics * Name: Nagisa * Codename: BlueGender * Age: 20 * Hair: Blue * Eyes: Azure *'Likes': His friends, Mako (cool best friend), Blitz, Oonagi, festivals, Kaede (best friend but oblivious to her crush), research, sushi *'Dislikes': Being mistaken for a girl, his mother's personality, insecurities, Blitz's split personalities, plans and secrets found out at the worst of times *'Family': Mother and Father (deceased) Appearance Casual Samurai Armor Gangster Attire Background Nagisa is the son of Hiromi Shiota and her presumable ex-husband. His mother had hoped for a daughter so she could experience all the things she had missed as a child through her but got a son instead. As a result, she dictated his life from forcing him to keep his hair long, to being forced to cross-dress and verbally abused him whenever he spoke against her. Her personality also caused her husband to leave her and Nagisa. After Neo-Tokyo was invaded and decimated, at the age of 4, Nagisa was adopted into the Army of the Samurai and trained to be a samurai as well, put into Squad 13 during his first two years of middle school before falling into E Squad due to him failing to keep up with Ichika and the other squad members. During those two years, he hung out with a loner: Mako, though they slowly drifted apart before both being put in the Expendable Squadron, aka E Squad. Soon after starting in E Squad, Nagisa met Kaede, who gave him what would become his signature pigtails instead of the ponytail he usually uses to keep his long hair from being less noticeable, thus beginning their friendship. Though his friendship with Mako began further at when he turned ten, and Mako turned 14. During a training exercise, in which Koro proved that Mako had what it took to be a samurai, by showing he had the path of one. Though Ryuma's plan in trying to land a blow on Koro (which was a life-long test to better themselves as warriors) showed both's potential when Nagisa displayed his Assassination bloodlust with a smile... and Mako's samurai spirit in making sure he survived. From that day forward, the two had bonded into friendship... though Mako didn't acknowledge this, and kept his distance. Even when the two were put into E Squad. After the Mako/Battle incident at Mako's age of eighteen, Nagisa knew then and there Baron had been the one to start the fight, and sought out taking notes and references to figuring out Mako's mindset in why he kept his distance from everyone... even when they didn't openly admit Mako seemed normal, but gave in to the discrimination he was under with having no biological father, his mother labeled a witch, or the fact that they hated him for no reason, and they didn't realize it. Later on at the age of 20, he witnessed Mako starting to talk to himself when they went on a mission to take back a sacred Japanese temple as a ground hiding base for themselves. He thought he had lost his mind, but then spotted Mako sneaking in behind the Beetle Drones surrounding the place. Putting thoughts aside, he rushed in to try and help Mako, taking down his share of drones, only to come in face to face with Mako walking out confused and with a new katana in hand. Though when they got back to base an hour later, the comms were calling out for everyone to stop Mako from leaving, even going as far as to shoot him in the legs. Before Mako and Virgil could get away, Nagisa stopped, running towards him, giving him his calm smile to stop him. But Koro shot in, snatching him as the octopus called Mako out to flee as he could. Once things had calmed down, Nagisa assumed Mako ran away because he was tired of all the abuse he was getting from the others and wasn't sure what to do. However, Master Koro gave him the push he needed to go after Mako to bring him back, not knowing that the boy would learn why Mako did what he did. To join him, Kaede and Cocoa team up with him, taking his Tri-Motor Bike Mech, Blitz, as they rode off without E Squad knowing what wsa going on. The trail led them through a decimated city, and finally a battlefield from a temple, as well as finding the remains of a scuffle in the snow. But before anything could be answered, three women in black attire attacked them, but luckily the three and Bike mech held their own... and won when OTTO arrived and ensnared them. Afterwards, the trio followed OTTO while taking the three girls with them. And later on found Mako, who was with another black-clad woman, seemingly finishing an argument. Once there, Nagisa and the others tried to convince them of the situation and begged him to go back. But he refused, and when asked why not, he revealed to them the sword and his reasons... but not before Kaede and Cocoa mistook him and Ashi running away and eloping, to which Mako and OTTO told the two to be serious. After journeying to Central Hub, after showing Ashi and her sisters the world that Aku had made, they bump into the Cyber-Samurai, Kikujou, while saving a baby. And things got more out of hand when Kirala, a Water Priestess, sought out samurai to save her village from the Wrath of Aku's loyal followers and Machine Samurai, the Nobursari. At first, Mako chose not to do so since he had a mission to complete, and walked off to find a way out of there. Though Nagisa volunteered to help, while Ashi ran after Mako to convince him to help. Though the situation also caused them to get in bad with a governor's son, as well as E Squad finding them along the way to the Rice Farmers' village. There, not only Ashi and her sisters, but also Nagisa and the others see the damage done by Aku's treachery and evil. Though when Ashi asked what they could do, Mako replied nothing, shocking everyone on this, as they all argued on this, to which Mako stated he had a mission to do and proceeded to go. But Nagisa reminded him that he made a promise to help these people, and in which Okajima rushed in stating that the Nobusari were approaching and would be attacking by sunrise. By next morning, a battle ensued to which Samurai and Ninja helped in, to which they had finished with ease. But before Mako could be taken back along E Squad, to which Ashi would have fought them, Kirala and her helper, Rikichi, saying that the children, including Kirala's sister, Komachi, had been taken by a small band of the Nobusari led by the Dominator. The children, being mind-controlled, attacked as they scattered, while Ashi searched for the sourse of the signal, only to be captured and brought before the sadistic Dominator. As Mako and the others were overwhelmed, Ashi was angered when the Dominator gloated about turning the children into weapons due to them being naive and vulnerable, striking a nerve and allowing her to break free of her restraints, since it reminded her too much of how she and her sisters were also turned into living weapons for no good reason. Overcoming the Dominator's electric onslaught, Ashi managed to overpower and kill her torturer, freeing the children in the process. Everyone met up and upon discovering that the children were alive and well, Ashi called out for Mako, who was the only one that was missing, but the samurai had mysteriously disappeared, unaware that Baron and a group had caught Mako and was bringing him back to the Caravan, despite that OTTO had the sword on him for safe keeping. When she and the others began searching for Mako, Ashi, Aki, OTTO, Nagisa and Kaede, as well as two of their newest allies, Buster and Proon, found themselves being targeted by two mysterious figures. When they revealed themselves to be Woolies, friends of Samurai Jack, they ask her if they were friends to Jack as well, leaving Ashi lost in her thoughts, but when asked if she was a friend of Mako’s, she was even more lost in thought, catching Nagisa's attention. Ashi then assured them she also wanted to help Mako, who was looking for Samurai Jack. After hearing the story about how Jack saved the Woolies, the airship captain informed her and the others that a band of the Army of the Samurai got off at their current exit, to which she and the others quickly hopped off the blimp. After landing in a forest, they ended up meeting the Three Blind Archers, who tell of Jack's nobleness, then later, meeting up with the others, met the Ravers, who danced and sung upon being reminded of Jack, causing Ashi and her sisters to join in as well. Upon arriving at a cave with a waterfall, everyone rested, while Ashi and her three sisters remembered how her mother forced her and her sisters to jump into a pile of burning darkness, creating a bodysuit that also allowed them to store their weapons. Ashi and the others at first walked away from the cave, but then all four jumped in and started scraping the scabs off their bodies with rocks. While climbing out of the cave, as Nagisa and Cocoa looked for them, saw and realized that they were now naked, as well as realizing how little their modesty had developed in their lives of training, but OTTO popped up, not fazed that they were nude, and had told the girls that he had created them each a new outfit out of the cloth material that Mako had bought for each of them back in Central Hub (when they had to be inconspicuous). Later on, when they arrived at a tavern in the forest, they met Da Samurai, who explained that he gave up his samurai life after Jack enlightened him. Back outside, Ashi met a strange one-eyed man person and was asked if Mako was her friend, to which Ashi assuredly says yes. The person then told Ashi to follow the path north, after which she and the others found Mako, half-dead and tied up in what was the Suicide Forest, being held prisoner by Baron and his men. Though the Yuhrei appeared, seemingly getting in on the sadness of his heart, and was about to kill himself, but everyone rushed in to help. Nagisa mentioned to Ashi that she might be the only one to snap him out of it, as she tries to snap Mako into his senses, yet the Yuhrei try to keep her and the others from interfering. Eventually, Ashi is able to get to Mako when she tells him the children from the factory were still alive, allowing Mako to save her from the Yuhrei, along with the others, with the last strike helped by a redeemed Arthur. After they escape with Hibachi and Kiko arriving on Buster’s Renegade 1, Mako compliments Ashi's new hairstyle and dress, she asks what their next move is, and Mako responded that it’s time to find Jack once again. But Nagisa and the others also join in to help Mako, after learning of Elektra's suicide plan, as well as telling Mako that they were all not just a team, but a family, and that they would stick together. Thus, E Squad would help Mako to seek Samurai Jack and to help him back on the path. Personality Nagisa is a calm, collected, and friendly individual who can be exceptionally observant and circumspect of his surroundings and the situations that develop around him. He tends to pay strict attention to Koro in hopes to understand the motives of this mysterious being and compiles the information he has gathered in his notes for reference. He has also done this with Mako in better hopes of understanding someone like him, but gets even more curious in his desertion of the Army, and was compelled to follow him to find out why. Nagisa is noticeably more reserved and shy than other students in his squadron, thinking much more than actually talking and referring to himself as "invisible" because of this. He seems to be commonly nervous about what he says in important situations, being hesitant and harboring a slight stutter, which is possibly due to his mother telling him he "isn't good enough". However, Nagisa is not easily fazed by things that would unnerve the average person, as shown with his interactions with Karma and the prospect of using a real knife. Despite his calm and empathetic demeanor, Nagisa harbored deep insecurity about his talents and how he was perceived by the people around him. This was reflected by a lack of goals and general pessimism about his own future, which caused him to be put in Class 3-E. However, Nagisa eventually gained more self-esteem, became even more objective, and found his own goals thanks to his experiences with his squad, Koro, and Mako. Skills/Abilities Powers * Peak Human Physical Condition * Peak Human Agility * Peak Human Endurance * Peak Human Senses * Peak Human Speed * Peak Human Strength Skills *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Assassination Skills' *'Bloodlust' *'People Reading/Discernment': Nagisa developed the ability to read people's expressions, intentions, and most of their actions' reasons with ease as a result of his past experiences with his mother, Hiromi Shiota, and after being placed in the Class 3-E, even more after meeting Koro-sensei. There are occasions when he can detect if a person is lying or not being entirely truthful, such when Terasaka was plotting with Shiro. After being placed on the receiving end of the God of Death's improved Clap Stunner, this ability later evolves, now allowing Nagisa to analyze a person's state of mind simply by looking at them, being described as "wavelengths" or "wavelengths of consciousness" of people that represent their breathing, line of sight, facial expression, body language and more. This allows Nagisa to find a person's "gap in consciousness" or "openings" where they let their guard down, as well as their "peak in consciousness", which is the state of mind that happens when a person is highly susceptible to outside stimuli such as the Clap Stunner, which he has made effective use of in different ways, from stunning enemies before attacking them to simple, almost trivial things such as being able to remove a size label from clothing without the person wearing it noticing, etc. *'Marksmanship' *'Kiss of Death': Nagisa has shown some level of skill when using Rika's "Kiss of Death" technique, able to acquire 15 "Hits" off of Kaede. Pinkemina has remarked that Nagisa's training in indiscriminate French kisses have bestowed on him remarkable enough skill to exceed his teammates by a large margin, as he is supposedly capable of registering a total of 40 "Hits" if he were to place more effort into his kiss. Equipment *'Samurai Army Armor' *'Pistol' *'Butterfly Katanas/Kodachis': Combine into a double-bladed bo staff complete with taser blades. *'Kunais': His kunais are equipped with either taser effects or tranqs, making them useful depending on the situations. Relationships Gallery Nagisa the Blue Gender Viper.jpg|Nagisa, the Blue Gender Viper Nagisa, With and Without Samurai Army Armor.JPG|Armor and Casual Nagisa anatomy SFW.JPG|Anatomy Nagisa (Questionable Gender Nagisa), Gangster Attire and BD.JPG|Ladyboy Nagisa, Gangster Attire and Battle Damage Nagisa's weaponry.JPG|Weaponry Voice Actor Lindsay Seidel Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Samurai Category:Army of the Samurai Category:E Squad Category:47 Ronin